


Stuck

by Spannerhsx



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannerhsx/pseuds/Spannerhsx
Summary: When Jane's friends aren't quick enough to come to her rescue, someone else steps up to the plate.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware its ooc and not sticking to the show but this interested me more soooo *shrugs* enjoy!  
> Also its unedited and rushed but there we go!

Working at Scarlet wasn’t just a dream, it was her dream. Living that dream, however, was not the easiest thing in the world. She envisioned articles being bestowed upon her, praise and rewards being lavished upon her after her successes. She did not however expect to be trying out sex positions with her best friends in the office and she definitely did not expect her boss to find her doing so. Jacqueline Carlyle; confident, successful, HBIC, boss lady, sexy as hell. 

It wasn’t as if her crush on Jacqueline was obvious. It definitely wasn’t. she tried hard everyday to make sure that it was concealed but sometimes it was just too damn hard, like today for example; As Jacqueline stood at the head of the table and Jane stared at her with wide adoring eyes as her mind conjured images fueled by Jacqueline’s own words;

“Oh no, this is absolutely possible.”

She just oozes sex and whether intentional or not, it was all Jane could do not to jump her.

And then as if without her knowledge, she was writing a piece on orgasms, something that she was not well informed on. Like at all. She could try to bluff her way through it, that wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility. Except for that fact that Jacqueline was obviously extremely well versed sexually. There was no way she would be fooled. And so, it was decided. Jane Sloan was going to have an orgasm. And then she was going to write about it for the whole world to see, cause there’s nothing private about sex, right? Not in the Scarlet verse. 

“I don’t get why you’re being uptight tiny Jane, it’s just a little big O, it’s totally natural.” Sutton stated oh so casually as she lounged across the couch. 

“It’s not just about the “big o” Sutton. It’s about me. What if there’s something wrong with me? I mean, I’ve had good sex, why haven’t I ever had one?”

“Jane this says a lot more about the guys you’ve been with than it does about you.”

Sutton nodded. “Yeah Kat’s right, if they aren’t getting you off then that’s on them” Kat was obviously holding back from adding to that sentence, eyebrows pulled together, and lips pursed.

“Just say it Kat!”

“What about you know, like self-love?” Sutton and Kat shared a knowing look, Jane wasn’t sure she wanted to know why.

“Like, on my own? With like, my own hand or like …” Struggling to find the words.

“A vibrator, porn, a kinky book, anything that gets you going tiny Jane.”

Jane grimaced, “it’s just never really been my thing you know. I mean, I’ve definitely been tempted…. “Particularly since the thoughts of her boss had started spinning, but she neglected to share that with her two best friends - “But I can never just you know, do it. It kind of freaks me out.”

“Sweetie, if you don’t know your own vagina, how can you expect a guy to know her” Kat nodded, clearly in agrement with Sutton. 

And that is how she found herself, an hour later, led on her bed, laptop open to a porn site, yoni egg lying next to her unable to convince herself to do anything. Her hands were folded across her chest and her eyes were looking at everything except at the laptop in front of her displaying a very specific search on a very adult website.

So, what if the young assistant had a slight resemblance to herself? Maybe it was a coincidence that the older woman bore a striking resemblance to her boss, it was all just conjecture anyway. She glanced briefly at the egg sat to her side given to her earlier in the day. Turning to it again she narrowed her eyes at it and shrugged – why not? What’s the worst that could happen?

“Why do neither of you answer your phones!”

“Chill out, Sloan”

“I can’t chill out, Kat it’s stuck!”

“Stuck? Jane what’s stuck?

“The yoni, Kat! The yoni is stuck in my yoni! Closet, now!” Hanging up the phone, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

“Good morning, Jane.”

Jumping and releasing a small screech, Jane span, coming face to face with the last person she would want to be aware of her current predicament.

“Jacqueline.” Her voice came out in an embarrassing squeak. Finally making eye contact, the small smirk resting on Jacqueline’s lips was hard to ignore. Her knowing eyes moved slowly down to Jane’s waist and back up, the smirk never wavering.

“I hear you have a small problem, hm?”

“Oh um, no. It’s just a figure of speech haha, you know like um-”

Laughing lightly, Jacqueline’s eyes sparkled with mirth “There’s a yoni stuck in my yoni is a figure of speech? And what, prey tell, would one mean when using this phrase, Jane?”

“I, um, you know, um…” Jacqueline’s eyebrow was raised, entirely unbelieving. 

“I’m sure whatever you are about to make up would be very amusing, but for now, follow me Jane.”

Unable to do anything but follow her bosses’ orders, Jane followed like a puppy. She led her into the closet, closed the door and looked at her with an eyebrow raised as if waiting for something. What she was waiting for Jane was uncertain of, until in true Jacqueline fashion she got right to the point.

“Well come on then, Jane. Get on that futon, we have an egg to retrieve.”

And that, is when Jane realised, she was dreaming, because there was no way in hell that Jacqueline Carlyle was stood in front of her, eyebrow raised, rolling up her sleeves as if going into a meeting, not about to put her hand somewhere it definitely should not be going – not in these circumstances anyway. Jane definitely would not be questioning it if it were in a different situation.

“Um, Jacqueline, I’m sorry, but what?”

“Look Jane, we can wait for your friends to finally get here, or you can let me help. I may not be Kat or Sutton, but I can help, Jane, as unorthodox as this may be, I may have a bit of experience in this arena. And we never have to speak of it again if that’s what you want.”

Trying not to question which arena her boss was referring to, Jane shook her head, damn it, she was helpless.

Taking a deep breath and letting her eyes slip closed, she lowered herself deftly onto the futon, feeling the older woman’s eyes following her the whole time. She watched Jacqueline take a step forward as Jane very slowly but deliberately moved her hands to her waist and slipped her fingers under the waistband of her lacy underwear, thanking all the Gods that she had gone for something expensive that morning. She thought she heard an intake of breath from the women in front of her as the black lace came into view and slid down over her knees but convinced herself that she was imagining things.

“Okay. Lay back and bend your knees, Jane. Almost like a doctor’s appointment. It’ll be over in no time.” And Jane almost snorted. Nothing about this situation was like a meeting with the doctor for her. And suddenly she was alarmed about what may greet her boss when she went down there, as she was definitely not unaffected by the situation, she had found herself in. True to form, she did as she was told. Laying back and taking a deep breath all, she could think about was the fact that she was about to bare the most intimate part of her self to her boss, her very attractive boss, that she had a huge crush on, and her face was suddenly flame red. She couldn’t do it. There was no way. Her knees clamped together without permission. 

She heard a deep chuckle and lifted the top half of her body up, leaning back on her elbows. 

“I’m not going to get very far with you in this position, Jane.” The thought of Jacqueline and the word positions had her mind spinning. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Jane. Come on, open up.” And before Jane had time to question those words, Jacqueline’s hand was on her leg giving her a gentle tap that had her legs opening at an embarrassingly quick rate. And then that calming hand was rubbing smooth strokes up and down on the inside of Janes thigh, having the absolute opposite of a calming effect. Jane’s wide eyes watched as Jacqueline’s eyes moved to hers, pupils blown as her head moved slowly down to come in line with Jane’s intimate area. The thought almost made Jane pass out. All at once she could sense her bosses gaze down there, could feel her soft breaths on her skin, (more erratic if Jane had thought to pay attention) now hitting her. 

“Okay, Jane, here goes nothing.”

And then slim, but soft fingers were probing at her entrance, undoubtedly able to feel the slickness the woman herself had caused to accumulate there and she very almost let out an audible moan, biting her lips to keep it at bay. As the fingers slipped deeper, Jane felt what little control she still possessed slipping, her breathing had very quickly begun to escalate. 

“Ah, I think I feel it, just a little deeper.” And Janes head exploded. Fingers probed deeper, and Jane was positive she was wetter than she had ever been, embarrassingly so and there was no way that her boss hadn’t noticed. Somewhere in the background, she heard Jacqueline tell her that she almost had it, but she couldn’t concentrate on that, not when there was a feeling low in her belly that she had never felt before, one that she was certain she did not want to be feeling in her current position. 

And then, in a very unexpected sequence of events, Jacqueline’s small yell of “got it!” fell on deaf ears as Jane felt her muscles clench, her hips rise, and stars appeared before her eyes. This time, she wasn’t so sure that the moan was inaudible. And as she quickly came down from her high and opened her eyes, Jacqueline stood before her, eyebrow raised, smirk on her lips and yoni egg in between her two fingers. Janes eyes took in everything from the blown pupils and the speed that her chest rose and fell, to her own slickness clearly visible on her bosses’ fingers. It took her a few seconds longer than it probably should have for her to realise that she was still fully on display to her boss, her face flushing further, she clamped her legs together and sat up using shaky arms, hoping against all hope that her boss had not deduced what had just happened, but knowing deep down, that she just wasn’t that lucky. 

“I, Jacqueline, thank you.”

That ever-present smirk widened, “For which part, Jane?”

Yep. She knew. Jane’s eye widened, as Jacqueline released a filthy deep sounding chuckle”

And before Jane could respond, the door to the closet was swinging open as both of her friends barged into the room. Simultaneously stating, “Where do you need us?” and “Please tell me you at least got your first big O from the damn thing.” And then they also both became aware of the fourth person in the room, the one who was currently holding a suspiciously familiar egg between thumb and fore finger. Two set of eyes widened in recognition and moved from their boss, to Jane and back again, mouths gaping.

“I believe your services are no longer required ladies” She turned back to Jane, winking discretely, “Catch” throwing the egg toward Jane causing her to stumble to catch it. “Pitch meeting in 10.” And then she was gone, strutting from the closet as if she wasn’t just inches deep in one of her writers’ vaginas. 

And then the questions and the spluttering commenced.

“what they hell was that?” “did she do what I think she did?” “shouldn’t she be washing her hands?” “what was it like?”  
Jane couldn’t process. She couldn’t answer. 

She had just had her first orgasm and her hot as hell boss inadvertently provided it.

“Fuck.” Both heads in the room spun to look at her. “So, I had my first orgasm.” Both of her friends grinned, cheering obnoxiously. 

“Well at least the stuck egg was good for something.”

Shaking her head erratically, alarming the girls in the room, Jane stuttered a response. “No, not the egg. Not the egg at all”

Sutton raised an eyebrow, “Not the egg? But then wha… Oh my god. Oh my god. Shut up? No way, no freaking way!” Kat still obviously perplexed by the whole situation looked at both girls in question. “The retrieval process, Kat. The hot boss lady that we found holding a yoni.”

And it clicked. Kats eyes widening as she grinned devilishly. “Tiny Jane you surprise me. I’m like a proud mama. Now tell us everything? How was it?”

Both girls directed their wide eager eyes at their friend, dying for all of the information that Jane was simply unwilling to share. 

“Staff meeting girls, maybe later.”  
And she fled that room without looking back, ignoring the obvious cries of displeasure from behind her and high tailing it to the conference room and into a chair before realising that she had left behind her panties. 

Minutes later, Jacqueline entered the room, catching Janes eyes with a smirk again causing a bright blush to spread across her cheeks and down onto her chest. And then it was business as usual. Jacqueline directed the meeting without missing a beat as Jane avoided the eyes of both her boss and one of her best friends, sitting impatiently across the table from her. All she could do was watch her bosses’ hands gesticulate as she moved through the meeting, only able to think about where those hands had been and whether her boss had washed them or was conducting this whole meeting with Janes essence still lingering on them. Her thighs clenched without thought, and she moved her eyes up, making contact with Jacqueline who was looking straight back at her as if she knew exactly what was going on in the deepest depths of Janes mind.  


The whole meeting was even more agonising after that moment. And all Jane could think about was getting home and spending some time with herself, which was a whole new experience for her and one she was going to fully invest in.


End file.
